a sad discovery
by Scruffypalace
Summary: kurt gets a call that burt and blaine are dead, or are they. while there so called dead kurt has a baby at seventeen. pregnant mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Dead.

There dead.

Both of them are dead. Both his father and his boyfriend of eight months are dead. Burt and blaine had gone out to get kurts birthday present and told him to stay just in case he saw what they bought. He had been home for hours wondering what was taking them so long when the police called saying " " "yes this he" "this is the lima police department we are sorry to inform you that we found your father and another man's body today im sorry for your loss" Kurt didn't here anything after we found there bodys today because he had already dropped the phone and was crying his eyes out hoping he was asleep and he would wake up and he would text blaine about his dream and they would laugh about it on the way to there Saturday movie night but he knew it wasn't. He knew he was awake and they were gone.

And he was alone.

Kurt was depressed for months. He didn't plan a funeral because every time he thought about it he threw up. It had been four months and he still didn't get out of his bed unless he was getting food or another blanket. One day Kurt woke up at about three in the morning with terrible on and off stomach cramps so he went to the bathroom and tried to feel better but couldn't so he sat on the floor and he felt the need to push so he did and after a few minutes he heard crying. He looked down to see a baby. He was scared out of his mind all he could think to do was call an ambulance so that's what he did.

"911 whats your emergency" "um I j-just had a a baby but I I didn't know I was pr-pregnant" "we will send an ambulance your way emeditly" "thank you" and he hung up. The baby was still crying so he slowly and carefully picked up the small infant and cradled it saying "shh shh its okay shh"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was still in shock when the ambulance pulled up at the hospital. They wheeled him to a room where his baby got whisked away by doctors to make sure he and the baby were safe. A few hours after they got Kurt situated in a room she brought the baby in.

"Hello sir would someone was looking for his daddy"

"His" Kurt asked with excitement in his voice. "yep a beautiful baby boy witch doesn't have a name by the way" she handed the baby to Kurt and he said "uh yeah I still have no idea what to name him he looks so much like his papa so maybe I'll name him after his papa"

"if you don't mind can I ask you a question" "no I don't mind" "well I was just wondering where is his father" "he um he died about four months ago" "oh sir I'm so sorry" "well at least now I have something amazing to remember him by" he said look down at his sleepy son. "Well I will leave you two alone for a while then and press that button if you need anything from me" "yes mam thank you" then she left.

"So how about Blaine jr. huh" the baby made a squirming face to disagree with that. "Okay what about Devan huh do you like that" the baby smiled. "Alright Devon Elijah Anderson-hummel it looks like its gonna be you and me you up for it" Devon stuck his tounge out and kurt copied him. Then he remembered.

MERCEDES

His life long friend he needed to tell her. So he picked up his phone, the one he took from the doctor when he said no cell phones. He pressed one and after less than one ring she picked "wazz up" "mer-mercedes" he said with tears in his eyes even though its be six hours. "boo you sound like you've been crying"

"I have been" "why were you thinking about blaine because I think its time I started taking you to clubs and stuff im not saying forget him im just saying you have no conection to him anymore"

"well yeah I do but that's not why im crying im in the hospital an-" "-hospital" she screamed through the phone interrupting him and making Devon wake up crying "great now devons awake shh shh shh bud I got you"

"uh kurt why do I hear crying, whos Devon, and why are you in the hospital" "ill explain when you get here okay you don't have to come now its pretty late" "boo im already in my car ill be there in five minutes" "I love you" "love you to boo"


End file.
